1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual panel apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual panel apparatus including two panels driven simultaneously and method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dual panel apparatus uses two panels as main display device and sub display device. For example, the dual panel apparatus is a mobile phone.
The dual panel apparatus uses a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, referred to as “LCD”) as main display device, and organic electroluminescent panel as sub display device. Therefore, the dual panel apparatus should include a first integrated circuit chip for driving the LCD and a second integrated circuit chip for driving the organic electroluminescent panel. As a result, the size of the dual panel apparatus is increased.
In addition, because price of the LCD is higher than that of the organic electroluminescent panel, price of the dual panel apparatus is increased.